fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GoTHiC Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the ninth Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This season will begin airing on June 11, 2015 replacing Unite! Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its theme is Misteries. Plot The 10 year old Princess of Le Mystère de la Pleine Lune named Antoinette, though having a strange personality, was a perfect lady who is talented in various things. But one day she was lost in an enchanted forest, where no one could find her and she was found only a couple of days later after the event. The healer couldn’t awaken her discovering the fact that she was already dead, so Antoinette was sent by the Queen to the Earth to be reborn. After 14 years passed Philibert the Princess’s future groom goes to Earth to achieve his two goals: find the Princess and save the Earth from the Bloody Maidens with a help of hers. But instead of being reborn as a one person, she is reborn as 12 different girls each of whom dresses as a gothic lolita and has a piece of Princess Antoinette’s personality. Those 12 must transform into GoTHiC Pretty Cure and fight evil together, but only one of them will become the new princess of Le Mystère de la Pleine Lune and deserve Philibert’s heart. Characters Pretty Cure / '|キュアシャドー|Kyua Shadou}} Remi is a mysterious, rude and quiet girl and the first Cure found by Fillibert. But unlike other Cures, she was cold and distant to him at first, and however, warmed up through the series progress. She is often seen eating apples, her favorite food and after lessons at school she usually plays her electric guitar at Moonlit Dark Tower. As Cure Shadow her theme colors are black and magenta. / '|キュアロイヤル|Kyua Roiyaru}} Himeka is an elegant, spoiled and rude, but very intelligent girl, who likes solving mysteries and hates when someone doesn't do her orders. She also likes reading detectives and does it a lot. As Cure Royal her theme colors are black and gold. / '|キュアバット|Kyua Batto}} Tsubasa is a girl, who behaves like a vampire and has a mysterious personality. When Tsubasa is walking outdoors she always holds an umbrella to "save" herself from the sunlight. As Cure Bat her theme colors are black and crimson. / '|キュアセンス|Kyua Sensu}} Yumemi is a dreamy, gentle and emotional bookworm, who loves reading, more than doing anything else. She is also good at acting and a part of the school's Drama Club and is called as the Drama Queen by other Cures. Yumemi is known for being sometimes too much excited or hysterical and raises hysterics out of nothing. As Cure Sense her theme colors are black and navy blue. / '|キュアデス|Kyua Desu}} Kurai is a hyper girl, who is always wary and behaves very strange. When she is mad, she can hit someone, but is still clumsy and not frightening to others. She ends up her sentences with "~desu", which sounds similar to "death". As Cure Death her theme colors are black and dark purple. / '|キュアマリオネット|Kyua Marionetto}} Hina is a very sweet and kind girl. She is always polite to others and especially respectful to Himeka being her servant. However, when Hina finds out she is one of Princess Antoinette's reincornations she becomes more independent on Himeka day by day. As Cure Marionette her theme colors are black and dark yellow. / '|キュアローザ|Kyua Rōza}} Misaki is an elegant and calm girl who calls herself "The Most Beautiful Rose" because of her maturity and a lady-like nature, making her quite popular in school. She loves flowers and has a large garden with them. As Cure Rosa her theme colors are black and red. / '|キュアブラックスター|Kyua Burakku Sutā}} Hoshi is a real self-confident, energetic and loud girl who is good at fencing and sometimes can be very immature and impatient. She has a bold personality and always boasts, but, however, pretends to have an image of a mysterious knight "Dark Blade". As Cure Black Star her theme colors are black and teal. / '|キュアクレセント|Kyua Kuresento}} Mika is a cheerful and lively girl who draws very beautifully. Though she can get angry very easily, Mika is a selfless girl who is always ready to help. As Cure Crescent her theme colors are black and pink. / '|キュアムーンシャイン|Kyua Mūnshain}} Kaori is a polite and gentle girl who is very graceful and a great balet dancer. She acts bubbly, but sometimes says or does strange things that can be scary to others. As Cure Moonshine her theme colors are black and lilac. / '|キュアナイトメア|Kyua Naitomea}} Yume is a violent and dark girl who is very rebellious and can make anyone scared of her. As Cure Nightmare her theme colors are black and dark green. / '|キュアミッドナイト|Kyua Middonaito}} Miyoru is a quite quiet and mysterious girl with a shy nature. She has a charming voice and can sing quite well. As Cure Midnight her theme colors are black and silver. Allies Philiebert is a 15 year old boy who was supposed to become Princess Antoinette's groom and was sent to Earth to find all of the Princess's 12 reincornations and marry the one who will collect 83 Terror Balls first. He is friendly and polite, but often critisizes himself for being too light-hearted and hated by Remi as he thinks. Throughout the series he starts remembering Princess Antoinette by finding something in common with her in each Cure. Princess Antoinette is the princess of Le Mystère de la Pleine Lune who died in forest when she was at the age of 10. She was considered as a perfect girl, because of her talents and interesting personality. Year ago her parents invited some boys one of whom she was supposed to choose as her future groom, but she had already fallen in love with her little friend Philiebert who was only 1 year old at that time. Now, she appears as a ghost to say some wise things, advices or sometimes just to talk with Philiebert. Villains Bloody Maidens are the mysterious mosters of the series whom the Cures must fight to win. Items is the Pretty Cures' transformation device. 'are the spheres which consist of each defeated Bloody Maiden's soul. The first Cure that collected 83 Terror Balls gets the right to be a princess. are the bracelets used to hold Terror Balls. is Cure Shadow's fighting weapon. is Cure Royal's fighting weapon. is Cure Bat's fighting weapon. is Cure Sense's fighting weapon. is Cure Death's fighting weapon. is Cure Rosa's fighting weapon. is Cure Black Star's fighting weapon. is Cure Crescent's fighting weapon. is Cure Moonshine's fighting weapon. is Cure Nightmare's fighting weapon. is Cure Midnight's fighting weapon. Locations Trivia *''GoTHiC Pretty Cure!'' is very different from a usual Pretty Cure season for reasons like: **This season is aimed at over 12-year-olds. (The others are Lost Pretty Cure and Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure.) **Instead of an animal-like fairy, there is a human sent to the Earth. (The other series without animal-like fairies are Pretty Cure Stars☆ and Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure) **All of the Cures are the Princess's reincarnations. **Every Cure has her own theme color, but also plus black, which is the second theme color of every Cure in this season. Before GoTHiC Cure it was the theme color of Evil Cures and the only Good Cure who has black as her theme color was Cure Black. **The Pretty Cures fight not only to save the kingdom, but also to become a Princess. *''GoTHiC Pretty Cure!'' has the most number of Cures along with Sparkle Pretty Cure!, Month Pretty Cure ''and ''Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! **It is also the ninth season to have more than 6 Cures, if not including some other seasons' Secondary Cures. Other are Rainbow! Pretty Cure and its sequel Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure, Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!, Colourful Pretty Cure!, Happy Days Pretty Cure!, Solar System Pretty Cure! and Unite! Pretty Cure!. *''GoTHiC Pretty Cure!'' has many motives referring to Europe in XVI-XVIII centuries. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:GoTHiC Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky